


I Will Never Give Up On You

by KyoyaYuzuki13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Evil Prompto, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MT Prompto (kinda), Manipulation, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoyaYuzuki13/pseuds/KyoyaYuzuki13
Summary: What if Noctis and the others did find Prompto...But Noctis' worst fear became a reality...





	I Will Never Give Up On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nocis' worst fear came to reality.

_Why him..._

_out of all the people..._

_why did he have to take him..._

Noctis and the others stood frozen in place once Ardyn had got them exactly where he wanted them to be.

but it wasn't the fact that they realised they walking into a trap...

it was the figure that stood behind Ardyn with cold red eyes and a expressless face that MT always wore. 

"Prompto..." Noctis stared in shock, silently cursing at himself for being too late to save someone so close to him.

Ardyn laughed at all their expressions "you should see your faces, they are priceless"

Gladio grits his teeth "what...did you do to him!"

Ardyn simply ignored Gladio and took hold of Prompto which made Noctis clench his fists.

"It seems your prince is a little too late~" Ardyn smirked.

Prompto said nothing. Just had the same expressionless face that seemed to look right through Noctis.

Noctis hated it...

the sunlight of the four became lost in the darkness. However, Noctis didn't plan to give up.

Noctis came out of his frozen faze and took a step forward "Prompto I know your in there! Don't let that idiot get to you! You're not a monster!"

Ardyn laughed once again

"try all you want prince but Prompto will always belong to the darkness"

"your wrong! Prompto was always the light in my life and he forever will be! Prompto! Listen to me! your not a monster Prompto...you never were...please Prompto...fight it one last time...just one more time and I'll catch you for you to rest!"

Ardyn rolls his eyes "this is getting boring...what stubborn and spoiled prince you are...you can't  always get what you want..." Ardyn leaned over so he could whispr into Promptos ear.

"kill the prince"

Prompto didn't respond nore does his expression change but Promto raised his gun which pointed directly at Noctis. 

Noctis stared wide eyed and didn't have time to react.

Prompto didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry if this bad and short.
> 
> I like to practise my writing skills so if there are spelling mistakes of sentences that don't make sense then you can point it out to help me out ^^. I hope you enjoyed the first chap of my first fanfic ^^
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> ART NOT MINE BTW I was inspired by this picture  
> ART GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER
> 
> Here it is: http://raikunai.tumblr.com/post/155191997468/ardyn-what-a-shame-art-inspired-by-chocobaes


End file.
